


Berry

by wynnebat



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Book 1, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: Olaf shares his raspberries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> General creepiness ahead.

"Come here," Count Olaf says, and Violet follows, sitting down at the long table. Olaf pushes out the chair next to his, so she gets up and takes that one, instead. The wine in his glass—his third glass, that she's seen, and it's only been an hour since Olaf has gotten up out of bed—swirls but doesn't spill. "Do you want some raspberries?"

Violet eyes the bowl he's eating them from. They seem clean. And she loves raspberries, but Olaf's questions are always so hard to answer. Does he want her to say yes? Or is this a trick question, created just to berate her for being greedy.

"It's a simple question," he says, getting angry.

"I'd love some, Count Olaf," she quickly says.

Olaf smiles, showing off his yellowing teeth. He picks one up and Violet thinks he's going to hand it to her, but his hand doesn't stop. It continues until it reaches her lips. His nail pinches at her bottom lip, but the raspberry is soft against them. Violet's frozen.

"Open up," he says.

She remembers her father feeding her mom pieces of pineapple like this on one of their romantic nights. They'd been laughing and happy, and the memory sends a shiver down Violet's spine instead of a burst of nostalgia. This isn't her parents. This is a terrible old house and a terrible old man and Olaf's eyes are dark and shiny.

She opens her mouth to say, "On second thought, I'm not hungry," but Olaf only presses his fingers inside.

He takes his time depositing the raspberry, and she's pretty sure his fingers are lingering over her lips. She swallows it down without chewing much. She's always loved raspberries, but she might have to rethink her berry preferences.

"Would you like another?"

"No, thank you," Violet says. "I should get back to my chores."

"A pity," Olaf says, eating one himself. "I'll be here if you change your mind."

Violet leaves, quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
